Happiness
by Rabasta
Summary: Die Definition von wahrem Glück ist Ansichtssache. Eine, über die Sirius und Remus verschiedener Meinung sind. ÜBERSETZUNG.


_Disclaimer:_ Nichts ist mein.

Die Story ist im Original von **Cobalt Violet. **

**

* * *

**

**Happiness  
**by Cobalt Violet

_- übersetzt von Rabasta -_

* * *

_Light up, light up, as if you have a choice,_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_

_I'll be right beside you dear…_'

- **'Run' – Snow Patrol**

Erstes Jahr

Wenn jemand Sirius Black fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, so würde er diesen wohl ansehen, als sei er verrückt.

Glücklich? Natürlich ist er glücklich! Er würde lachen und mit fröhlichen Augen über das ganze Gesicht grinsen. Er hat letztendlich die Giftschlangen, wie seine Familie auch genannt wurde, hinter sich gelassen und stattdessen drei gute Freunde gefunden – eingeschworene Brüder. Er hat entdeckt, dass der Unterricht einfacher war, als er erwartet hatte, und überhaupt hat er die Zeit seines Lebens. Hogwarts ist seine neue Zufluchtsstätte und hier, da ist er sicher, würde er der Mensch werden, der er sein wollte.

Wenn jemand Remus Lupin fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er höflich lächeln und ein großes Lehrbuch gegen seine Brust drücken.

Ja, würde er antworten, er sei absolut glücklich. Die Chance zu bekommen, die beste Zaubereischule der Welt zu besuchen, sei mehr, als er jemals hätte erhoffen können. Er hat zum ersten Mal in seinem jungen Leben Freunde und seine Ausbildung wird Stückchen für Stückchen vervollständigt. Ja, er sei sehr glücklich, vielen Dank, und trotz dem kleinen Flimmern von Vorsicht, das immer hinter seinen Augen lauert, würde er sich lange Zeit in der Bibliothek freuen.

Drittes Jahr

Wenn jemand Sirius Black fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er albern lachen und seine Arme während dem Sprechen vor der Brust verschränken.

Ja, na klar war er das. Dann würde er lächeln und eine Welle von Zuneigung würde über sein Gesicht huschen, wenn er einen Blick rüber zu Remus, James und Peter wirft. Es gäbe keinen anderen Jungen auf den ganzen Britischen Inseln, der so glücklich sei wie er, würde er zuversichtlich erklären. Dann würde er wieder lachen und vielleicht mit den Haarsträhnen herumspielen, die sich aus seinem Pferdeschwanz gelöst haben und die Stirn runzeln. Aber auf jeden Fall würde er fragen, was ist mit dir?

Wenn jemand Remus Lupin fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er hinunter auf seine Arbeit blicken, während ein feines Lächeln seine Lippen schmückt.

Sehr, würde er sagen, nach wie vor höflich. Ich bin sehr glücklich. Dann würde er seine Feder wieder zur Hand nehmen; bedächtig in sein Schreiben vertieft und besonders darum bemüht, zu verstecken wie seine Augen hinüber zu Sirius gleiten und wie die Vorsicht in seinen Zügen dahinschmilzt, nur ein bisschen. Sehr glücklich, würde er vielleicht später in dem kalten, leeren Raum seines eigenen Bettes zu sich selbst wiederholen. Ich bin sehr glücklich mit dem, was ich habe, und habe kein Recht, mehr zu verlangen.

Viertes Jahr

Wenn jemand Sirius Black fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er strahlen und dabei möglicherweise einen Arm um Remus Schulter legen.

Ekstatisch. Er würde grinsen und, eventuell, einen kleinen, zarten Kuss auf Lupins Wange platzieren. Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein, nicht einmal wenn es mich tausendmal gäbe. Er würde lachen, wenn Remus versucht ihn wegzuschieben, sich der amüsierten Blicke ihrer Freunde bewusst, dann würde er mit neckisch blitzenden Augen seine Hand wegnehmen. Ich denke ziemlich sicher, würde er sagen, dass mein ganzes Leben auf diesen Moment ausgerichtet war und ich kann als glücklicher Mann sterben. Dann würde er wieder lachen.

Wenn jemand Remus Lupin fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er hüsteln und verlegen dreinschauen.

Zufrieden, würde er sagen und sein Blick würde einen Moment zu Sirius wandern, der zweifellos nahe dabei stehen würde. Zufrieden ist das einzige Wort, das beschreiben kann, wie ich mich fühle. Und ja, vielleicht bin ich auch glücklich. Er würde zögern und dann lächeln, ein kurzes Glimmen von Ausdruck auf einem gewöhnlich gleichgültigen Gesicht. Ich würde zögern, mich glücklich zu nennen, könnte er sagen, weil mein Glück nicht besonders langlebig ist, deswegen bin ich lieber zufrieden.

Fünftes Jahr

Wenn jemand Sirius Black fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er wütend knurren und wegsehen.

Mir geht es gut, würde er mit abwehrender Haltung murmeln. Warum sollte es nicht? Aber er würde beinahe sofort seinen Kopf der gemütlichen, _ablehnenden_ Gruppe aus James, Peter und Remus zuwenden und sie lange ansehen. Mir geht es gut, würde er wiederholen und wieder wegsehen, beinahe schuldbewusst und mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Im Grunde, wer braucht schon Freunde? Sie tun dir sowieso nur weh. Dann würde er lachen, was eher an ein Würgen erinnert, und mit hartem Gesichtsausdruck weggehen.

Wenn jemand Remus Lupin fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er kalt nicken.

Ja, absolut, würde er mit einer Stimme sagen, die so hart und eisig wäre wie ein zugefrorener See. Warum sollte ich nicht? Ich habe alles Glück, das ich brauche. Ich habe meine Freunde, ich bin körperlich und geistig gesund – ja, ich bin total glücklich. Es gibt keinen Grund, es nicht zu sein. Dann würde er zucken, wenn er versehentlich neu verheilte Haut spannt, und sein bitterer Blick würde den Raum überfluten und absichtlich, auf grausame Art Sirius streifen. Ja, absolut glücklich, würde er wiederholen, aber seine Stimme wäre zu überzeugend, nur ein bisschen, so als ob er sich selbst daran erinnern müsste.

Siebtes Jahr

Wenn jemand Sirius Black fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er innehalten und gedankenverloren dreinschauen.

Nicht wirklich glücklich, würde er sagen und mit den Händen fuchteln, so wie er es tut, wenn er etwas zu erklären versucht. Nein, nicht glücklich, eher... bittersüß. Es ist immerhin mein letztes Jahr hier. Ach, vielleicht bin ich nostalgisch. Dann würden seine Lippen zucken und sich zu einem selbstverspottenden Lächeln verziehen. Aber ich vermute, die Dinge können sich von jetzt an nur noch besser entwickeln. Er würde lachen und James, der gerade vorbei geht, einen freundlichen Klaps auf die Schulter geben. Glück, würde er erklären, während er dem winkenden James beobachtet, ist etwas, das ich nicht länger als garantiert ansehe.

Wenn jemand Remus Lupin fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er nur die Achseln zucken.

Was ist schon Glück? Würde er fragen und dann über seine eigene rhetorische Frage lachen. Nein, ich bin nicht glücklich, würde er noch lächelnd sagen, als er sich bückt, um seinen Koffer zum letzten Mal zu packen. Ich kann nur schwer glücklich sein, wenn ich mein Zuhause verlasse, das sieben Jahre für mich da war. Ich bin aufgeregt. So kann ich es am besten beschreiben. Seine Finger würden über die Ledereinbände von alten Büchern streichen, bevor er sie aufhebt und sie in einer ramponierten Tasche verstaut. Ich freue mich auf die Zukunft, würde er mit hellen Augen sagen, bevor er sich zu Sirius dreht, noch immer lächelnd.

Erster Krieg

Wenn jemand Sirius Black fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er freundlich nicken.

Sicher, würde er sagen. Doch sein Lächeln wäre ein wenig zu angespannt – ein wenig zu starr und er würde aus glasigen, zerstreuten Augen starren. Ja, ich bin absolut glücklich. Er würde lachen, ein gezwungenes, raues Lachen mit einem starken hysterischen Unterton. So glücklich wie ich nur sein könnte; warum, sollte ich traurig sein? Der Witz – wenn es überhaupt so genannt werden kann – wäre nicht lustig, aber er würde wieder lachen und Verzweiflung wäre in seinen Zügen zu lesen, so als ob er wirklich seine eigenen Worte glauben wollte. Ja, vollkommen glücklich.

Wenn jemand Remus Lupin fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er die Stirn runzeln.

Nein, würde er ganz offen sagen, bin ich nicht. Glück ist sehr selten in diesen Tagen und man muss wissen, dass es für mich noch seltener ist. Er würde seufzen und abwesend die Länge seines Zauberstabes nachzeichnen, den er, ständig bereit, in seiner Hand hält. Misstrauisch ist eine passendere Beschreibung, würde er sagen und dann mit seinem Zauberstab gegen seine Handfläche tippen, die goldenen Augen halb wütend, halb traurig. Wenn ich mein Vertrauen zurückhaben könnte, wäre ich glücklich.

Er meint nicht wörtlich Vertrauen, nicht wirklich.

Nach dem ersten Krieg

Wenn jemand Sirius Black fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er hysterisch lachen.

Glücklich? Würde er schreien, mit einer Stimme, die höchstens eine Verspottung dessen wäre, was sie früher einmal war. Oh ja! Ich bin sehr glücklich. Dann würde er wieder lachen und sich selbst umarmen, wenn die Wachen draußen herein gucken. Warum sollte ich nicht glücklich sein? James und Lily sind tot, Peter ist geflohen und die ganze Welt, Remus eingeschlossen, denkt, dass ich alle drei umgebracht habe. Sein Atem kommt in kurzen, rauen Stößen und er lacht wieder und es ist schwer zu sagen, ob die Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunterlaufen, vom Lachen kommen oder vom Schmerz.

Wenn jemand Remus Lupin fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er ihn nicht einmal ansehen.

Stattdessen würde er mit hohlen, leeren Augen die Achseln zucken, als ob er es wäre, der in Askaban sitzt, und nicht Sirius Black. Glück, würde er mit toter Stimme sagen, die von endloser Müdigkeit zeugt, ist nur eine Illusion. Glück existiert nicht – nicht wirklich. Es ist nur eine weitere Lüge. Ein anderer Haufen Lügen, verbessert er sich. Seine Arme sind um seinen Körper geschlungen, wie gegen die Kälte, und er lächelt nicht. Nicht ein einziges mal. Es gibt kein Glück.

Nach Harrys drittem Jahr

Wenn jemand Sirius Black fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er sich mit seinen Händen durch's Haar fahren und zusammenzucken, wenn sich Verknotungen bemerkbar machen.

Ich bin nicht sicher, würde er mit gedankenverlorenem Gesichtsausdruck sagen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich wirklich daran erinnern kann, was Glück ist. Er würde die Achseln zucken und ein Echo von einem Grinsen würde über sein Gesicht huschen. Vielleicht lerne ich trotzdem wieder glücklich zu sein, ich kann sicher die Geräusche und Gerüche der Welt genießen. Er leckt sich über die trockenen Lippen und sieht zögerlich aus. Und… und ich fühle das warme Glühen, nur hier, unter meinem Brustbein, wenn ich an Remus denke. Er spricht sanft, zögerlich, wie ein Mann, der vergessen hat, wie man Worte und Sätze formt und jedes Geräusch neu lernt. Vielleicht ist es das, was Glück ist. Er streckt seine Hände in einer hilflosen Geste aus. Vielleicht auch nicht, sagt er.

Wenn jemand Remus Lupin fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er empor schnellen, überraschungsbedingt durch den forschenden Blick in seine Augen.

Der Blick ist einer, den er noch immer verloren hat, obwohl er langsam lernt. Glücklich? Würde er mit gleichgültiger Stimme nachfragen. Sollte ich glücklich sein? Sein Haltung wäre abwehrend, unwillkommen, doch da wäre das langsame Brennen von einer heftigen, geheimen Freude, die er nicht vollkommen aus seinem Gesicht fernhalten kann. Sirius Black ist noch auf freiem Fuß, würde er mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck sagen, ist _das_ ein Grund für Glück? Dann würde er lachen über den privaten Witz, den niemand sonst versteht.

Nach Harrys viertem Jahr

Wenn jemand Sirius Black fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er die Lippen kräuseln.

Glücklich? Würde er widerwillig murmeln, nun ja... ich vermute, ich bin es. Sein Zögern ist nicht überraschend, obwohl es sein schlechtgelaunter Tonfall ist. Alles wäre _perfekt_, klagt er, ein Hauch des Weines klingt in seiner Stimme, wenn da nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass ich zurück muss... _nach Hause_. Das Wort wird mit so einer Gehässigkeit ausgespuckt, dass Remus, der dabei steht, betroffen aufsehen würde. Ah ja, seufzt Sirius und seine schlechte Laune verschwindet spurlos, ich denke, Moony wird da sein um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sein Lächeln ist sanft, unbeholfen, sein Gesicht ungeübt in diesem Ausdruck, aber sein Lächeln ist aufrichtig und ziemlich hübsch anzusehen.

Wenn jemand Remus Lupin fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er nicken.

Ja, würde er sagen, einmal vollkommen vorbehaltlos. Sirius hier zu haben macht mich sehr glücklich. Es scheint, dass Remus in den vergangen Monaten alleine gelernt hat ehrlich und offen zu sein – seine Gefühle aufzubewahren und sie nicht zu verstecken. Einfach nur neben Sirius zu sein, nach all der Zeit, ist wirklich perfekt. Er würde mit aufrichtigem und liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck fortfahren. Das ist genug für mich – mehr als genug. Zu wissen, dass er hier ist und dass es wirklich so ist, das macht mich glücklich. Ich denke, abgesehen von unseren vergangen Fehlern, lernen wir doch letzten Endes offen und ehrlich zu sein und loszulassen. Er sieht ruhig aus, überzeugt und sehr glücklich.

Nach Harrys fünftem Jahr

Wenn jemand Remus Lupin fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er angespannt lächeln.

Natürlich, würde er mit offenkundiger Verärgerung in der Stimme sagen. Sicher bin ich glücklich. Ich wünschte, die Leute würden aufhören mich das zu fragen. Er sieht aus, als hätte er es satt, dass die ganzen Stimmen einen sanfteren, verständnisvollen Ton anschlagen, sobald er im Raum ist. Seine Abscheu vor den wissenden, traurigen Blicken und den freundlichen Umarmungen ist offensichtlich. Es geht mir gut, sagt er, schließt die Augen und massiert seine Nasenwurzel. Ich habe nie wirklich Zeit gehabt den Sirius nach Askaban kennen zu lernen, und ich habe schon um den Sirius getrauert, den ich kannte. Er nickt bestimmend und man könnte beinahe glauben, dass er die Wahrheit sagt, bis man die strenge Linie seines Mundes sieht, die zu hellen Augen und die Art, wie seine Hände sich ach so vorsichtig umklammern, um nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr sie zittern. Es geht mir gut, wiederholt er und sieht aus, als ob er mental am Ende wäre.

Wenn jemand Sirius Black fragen würde, ob er glücklich ist, würde er nicht antworten.

Das liegt daran, dass die Toten nicht reden – zumindest nicht so, dass wir sie in der wachen Welt hören können. Stattdessen spricht er in Remus Lupins Kopf und sagt all die Dinge, die er nicht sagte, als er lebte. Er kommt in Träumen zu Remus.

Er sieht glücklich genug aus für Remus, weil er lächelt, leise den Mund bewegt und winkt. Er streckt seine Hände aus und es ist ziemlich sicher, dass er den Werwolf ruft. Das macht Remus glücklich, was wiederum, da ist er sicher, Sirius glücklich macht.

Sie sind beide glücklich, bis Remus aufwacht.

Dann ist Sirius weg.

Glück, würde Sirius sagen, ist das, was du daraus machst.


End file.
